there's no one else
by hancali17
Summary: a fic in which Raven rebounds with Murphy instead of Bellamy it's sad just warning you


Raven was done feeling broken, and she knew spending the night with someone wouldn't fix her, but maybe it would help.

Her first thought was Bellamy, because she found him very attractive and she knew that Clarke thought so too. Raven knew this whole thing wasn't Clarke's fault but she still fucked Finn. And even though Raven liked the girl, it hurt, a lot.

Too bad it was already late and basically the whole camp was asleep. Then she saw Murphy, looking tough with bloody scars all across his face, and sitting alone by a tree. So Raven did what she usually did; worked with what she could find.

She barely knew the guy, but she sat down beside him anyway. Murphy didn't really know her either, but he knew that she was attractive, clever, and tough, which were the only things that really mattered to him.

"Can't sleep," he asked.

"Something like that," she sighed, "I just need someone to talk to."

"So you talk to the villainous guy everyone hates? Smart."

Raven stared at him for a moment. Even though he was an ass there was something about him she rather liked. It was probably his "I don't give a shit" demeanor that made him the perfect candidate for a one-night stand.

"Are you questioning my judgment _while _down talking yourself? You must really not want to talk to me then," she got up with the full intention of making him beg for her to sit back down, which worked of course.

"No you can stay!" Exclaimed Murphy, who looked pretty embarrassed when he noticed how desperate he sounded, "I mean, it was just a joke. Leave. I don't care."

"You don't care one bit do you," said Raven in a very mocking tone.

Murphy just sighed and glared at her.

After a long pause Murphy said, "So you said you needed someone to talk to, I'm no psycho therapist but, whatever."

"You mean psychologist?"

"Sure," once again Raven grew silent, as if what she wanted to say was too painful to even leave her mouth.

"It's Finn and Clarke isn't it?" Murphy asked, and Raven replied with disgruntled nod.

"Does everyone know?" She asked desperately.

"Well yeah, he was head over heels for her the moment we got out of the-," Murphy stopped since this seemed to really aggravate her, "But I don't see why, since you're pretty cool. And Princess is a total bitch, anyway."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically,

"It sucks a lot though, doesn't it?" he said, suddenly sounding quite sympathetic. Raven nodded again, this seduction was not going as planned.

"I just need to move on," she looked up at him, her voice wavering, "I need to let go."

Murphy moved to put his arm around her, but hit his elbow really hard on the tree.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed while Raven laughed.

"Yeah!" She replied through laughter, "Fuck Finn!"

"Fuck Clarke!" He said even louder

"Fuck everyone!" Raven screamed, making Murphy smile because he found the one thing they have in common; hating the world.

"Seriously though," said Murphy, "Fuck Finn."

Raven smirked as Murphy finally got his arm around her without injuring himself.

"Your not too good with girls are you?" Joked Raven.

"Oh, _shut_ up" Murphy sneered while rolling his eyes, in a pretty cute way, so Raven thought.

"Wanna get better?" she whispered, grabbing his neck and pulling him towards her. Murphy seemed really surprised and stammered, "Raven, I-"

"Just make out with me," she whispered sternly this time. Murphy happily obliged, slowly wrapping his arms around her and relaxing to the taste of her tongue.

Being in his tent with Raven on his chest was the closest to love Murphy ever got. He knew it wasn't supposed to mean anything, but it hurt watching her leave so early in the morning, just to make sure no one saw her leave.

Raven knew it wasn't supposed to mean anything but the only time she forgot about Finn was when she was in Murphy's arms. She went back to his tent almost every night. So much for a one-night stand.

"So what happened to you?" She asked one evening, after they fucked, obviously. Raven didn't really enjoy substituting sex for fuck, since what she did with Murphy didn't feel like something that could be described like a curse.

"What do you mean," he replied while tracing circles and stars all across her chest. Murphy couldn't help but keep his hands of the girl who was only his at night.

"What turned you so… angry?"

His fingers paused on her skin, and then pulled away leaving goose bumps where they used to be.

"My parents," Murphy sad, his voice true and sorrowful.

"Did they not love you?" Asked Raven again.

"The opposite, they loved me too much," he sighed, "I got really sick one time as a kid. My dad stole medicine, and was floated for it. I recovered fine. Apparently the medicine he got me wouldn't have helped anyway," He paused, trying to ignore Raven's sympathetic look, "After that my mom started drinking, a lot. One night I found her, drunker than she'd ever been before. Before she drowned on a pool of her own vomit her last words were, 'You murdered your father.'"

His voice was shaking as he finished. Raven wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her neck.

"Murphy, I'm so sorry…" She whispered, "I'm so sorry."

They held each other until early morning, knowing that it would probably be their last night. Raven didn't leave early this time; she knew no one would really care. All anyone could think about was the impending attack from the Grounders. All Murphy thought about was her.

Murphy didn't consider himself lucky for surviving the grounder attack, a quick death sounded quite peaceful as he moaned in pain inside the drop ship.

He thought he was the only one until I heard a loud coughing. Murphy limped his way to the other side of the drop ship, where, beneath a tarp, he found Raven.

He rolled her onto her side as she coughed, blood forcing its way through her lips.

"It's ok, It's ok," he murmured, wiping her lips with a rag.

"Murphy," she smiled and reached up to grace his face with her fingers.

"Where's everyone else?" She stared up at Murphy, her eyes so hopeful it made his chest swirl into painful knots.

He looked down and shook my head.

"No," she exclaimed, her eyes began to well.

"No!" she screamed. Murphy lifted her into his arms, and she poured her wet sobs into his chest. Murphy didn't think it was possible for him to comfort a person like, this, care for a person like this. He was always the monster, angry, vengeful, and alone. It was Raven who had saved him from his own horrible reflection and turned him back into a human.

Murphy began to cry too.

Once she felt better, Raven pulled her face out of his chest and whispered, "I'm glad it was you."

Murphy didn't really know how to respond so he kissed her forehead, hoping that when he opened his eyes they would be lying in his tent like usual. They weren't. Slowly they were bleeding away, Murphy knew there was nothing they could do.

"Were gonna die aren't we," muttered Raven.

"It looks like it, sweetheart," he replied.

"Don't call me sweetheart," laughed Raven. Murphy couldn't help but grin then. Maybe he was lucky for not being slaughtered by a grounder. Maybe the pain was worth it if he could make Raven smile.

So they sat, wrapped in each other's arms, floating between sleep and consciousness. They waited peacefully, with smiles on their faces, for death to consume them, and finally bring them home.


End file.
